


The least of his problems

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur’s mouth should be illegal.





	The least of his problems

Arthur’s mouth should be illegal. How he could reduce Merlin to begging with just a smile and promise of a blow-job was beyond him. Not that the blow-jobs weren’t perfection itself, but Merlin was always embarrassed afterwards. The whimpers, pleading for more, promising to do anything and everything if only Arthur wouldn’t stop. Merlin’s shouts of delight when he came. 

Arthur teased Merlin endlessly about them, and then the git would reduce Merlin to a quivering mass of want and the whole cycle would start over again.   
Until one day Merlin screamed out the L-word. 

Arthur stopped in mid-suck, the wanker. Pulled off, leaned over, whispered that he loved Merlin, too, and then slowly, deliberately, smirking the whole time, worked Merlin back into ecstasy. 

And Merlin was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
